Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive is a mash-up song which is featured in the eighth episode of the third season, Hold on to Sixteen. The song is composed of Survivor, originally sung by Destiny's Child, and I Will Survive, originally sung by Gloria Gaynor, and is performed by The Troubletones at Sectionals in 2011. It is their last performance as a group, since it is disbanded after losing Sectionals to the New Directions. Lyrics Santana (with The Troubletones harmonizing): At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinkin’ I could never live without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights thinkin’ how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back, from outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should’ve changed that stupid lock, I should’ve made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second you’d be back to bother me Santana: Oh now go, walk out the door, Just turn around now, cause you’re not welcome anymore, Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, You think I’d crumble, you think I’d lay down and die Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes (with The Troubletones harmonizing) : ' It took all the strength I had Not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces Of my broken heart. '''Santana (with The Troubletones harmonizing): ' And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high. '''Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: 'what) '''Mercedes: ' Yeahhhh '''Mercedes (with Sugar and Brittany harmonizing): Thought I couldn't breathe without ya, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livin' Santana (with The Troubletones harmonizing): Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here Brittany and The Troubletones with Mercedes: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany and The Troubletones with Santana: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes with The Troubletones: Oh no not I, I will survive Oh as long as i know how to love I know I'll stay alive (Brittany: I'm a survivor) I've got all my life to live (Brittany: 'Survivor) I've got all my love to give ('Brittany: 'I'm a survivor) And I'll survive ('Brittany: 'I'm a survivor) I will survive ('Brittany: '''I'm a survivor) '''Mercedes and Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor ('''Sugar: '''what) I'm not goin' give